LARP-Survival (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 15)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 53 thumb|120px|right|Seite 54 thumb|120px|right|Seite 55 Die Rubrik LARP-Survival nimmt sich dieses Mal eines untypischen Genres für Liverollenspiele an, der Science Fiction. Irmgard Falk führt in das Thema ein und stellt ein Liverollenspielregelwerk vor, das speziell düstere Zukunftsszenarien thematisiert. Quelltext 150px LARP-Survival Liverollenspiel in anderen Genres Liverollenspiele sind seit Anfang der Neunziger vielfach bekannt. Wie auch die Rollenspiele selbst (die am Tisch, falls Du Dich erinnerst) fing auch bei den Lives alles mit Fantasy an. Erst fast zehn Jahre später traten andere Rollenspiele in die Öffentlichkeit, die sich beispielsweise mit Science Fiction beschäftigten. Eine ähnliche Entwicklung zeichnet sich beim Liverollenspiel ab. Hier gibt es ein zusätzliches Problem: Sobald es in eine Zeit nach der unsrigen geht, fehlt uns meist die Grundausstattung - keine Beamer und Phaser, geschweige denn Transwarp-Spülchen daheim? Nun, zum Glück gibt es ja auch noch die Möglichkeit einer düsteren Zukunft mit vielen technischen Rückschlägen. Zu diesem Thema ist letzthin auch ein System herausgekommen. Unten werden wir sehen, was es bringt. Eine andere Variante ist das Nachempfinden klassischer SF: Der größte Stolz des Raumschiff Enterprise war ein Guckkasten, in den immer mal wieder ein spitzohriger Außerirdischer seinen Blick senkte und danach vieles erklären konnte. Auch das Bügeleisen von Raumschiff Orion ist legendär. Diese Fun-Einlagen ersetzen die aufwendige Technik, zwingen aber keinesfalls, das Spiel in Slapstick abdriften zu lassen (obwohl das ja auch ganz nett sein kann). Ein SF-Live ist im allgemeinen besser als Indoor-Live umzusetzen, wobei "Indoor" das geräumige Zuhause Deines Kumpels sein kann, als auch gemietete größere Räume von Veranstaltungszentren. Nützliche Utensilien sind ein Videobeam und viel schwarze Folie oder (umweltfeindlicher) Alufolie. Das, was viele Liver aber am Live so lieben, nämlich durch die freie Natur zu latschen und dort Abenteuer zu erleben, ist wohl am ehesten mit Endzeit-Lives zu bewerkstelligen. Und so heißt auch das erste Regelwerk für Liverollenspiele jenseits der Fantasy: Endzeit 144k ein LARP-Regelwerk von Lost Ages, Jesko Trinks, , vorgestellt zur Spielemesse Essen 1998; Softfarbcover, genietet (!), DM 19,80; "Die Erde ist zerstört, die Menschheit wie wir sie kennen, existiert nicht mehr. Wer oder was daran die Schuld trägt, ist bedeutungslos geworden. Die Angst vor Giften und Strahlen, die Suche nach sauberem Wasser, nach Nahrung und Munition bestimmen das Leben der Menschen. Häufig genug gelingt es nicht, die Ressourcen gegen die plündernden Horden und Mutanten zu verteidigen..." so beschreibt der Verfasser, Jesko Trinks, die Welt, in der gespielt werden soll. Endzeit 144k will eine Einführung ins LARP für Anfänger, Tips für "Profis" zum Veranstalten von Lives und vor allem ein Regelwerk mal nicht für Fantasy/Mittelalter sondern für die Welt im Jahrhundert danach sein. Die Orientierung für Einsteiger ist recht gut gelungen, sie enthält alles, was man über die existenziellen Dinge wie Einladung, Anmeldung, Wohnen, Who is Who und Was ist Was beim Live wissen muß. Weder die Sicherheitshinweise für das physische wie psychische Wohl fehlen, noch die wichtigsten zwei Gebote des Live-Universums: 1. Die Spielleitung ist Gott! 2. Götter sind nicht immer gerecht - aber bestechlich! Charaktergenerierung: Die bekannte Auswahl an Fähigkeiten von Fallenstellen bis Erste Hilfe werden von einer Reihe genrespezifischer Talente ergänzt, die einen guten Einstieg ins Ambiente bieten und einfach Spaß machen. "Umweltgifte und Verseuchungen spüren" ist ein wichtiges Talent in einer zerstörten Umwelt. Das altbekannte "Gift mischen" ist für Mutanten erweitert, sie können sich z.B. einen "Giftstachel" wachsen lassen oder sogar "Gift spucken". Mit "Pyrokinese" lassen sich über Entfernung Brände und Brandwunden erzeugen, aber die psychischen Fähigkeiten sind nicht nur für den Kampf geeignet. "Übersinnliche Wahrnehmung" kann durch den Spieler in seiner Ausprägung festgelegt werden, sei es als "Reden mit Geistern" oder "Telepathie". "Amputieren" und "Anfügen" von Gliedmaßen geben durchaus den Anreiz entsprechende Situationen auszuspielen, sind mit 80 bzw. 90 Punkten (von 110, die der Charakter zu Anfang zur Verfügung hat) recht teuer. "Klonen" (100), "Kybernetik" (120) = elektronische Gliedmaßen, "Wiederbelebung" (150) mögen sehr authentische Talente sein, aber mit 5 Erfahrungspunkten pro Tag (und selbst mit "Belohnungen" der SL für gutes Rollenspiel) muß der Spieler schon so viele Playtage gebucht haben, daß man zwischen ihm und dem Charakter nicht mehr unterscheiden kann, damit die EPs für die Generierung ausreichen. Die Fähigkeit "Wasser fühlen" ist aus einem anderem Grund etwas zwiespältig. Für 10 Charakterpunkte erhält der Spieler 0,3 l Wasser pro Tag, die er irgendwie gefunden hat - sei es als Quelle, oder im Körper seines Reisekumpanen. Nur damit dieses Talent wirklich zum Tragen kommt, muß tatsächlich auch für die Spieler tatsächlich Wasserknappheit herrschen, sonst interessiert diese Fähigkeit niemanden. Genau so wenig wird doch nachgeprüft, ob jeder der bei nächtlichen Ausflügen seine Kerzenlaterne anzündet "Feuer machen" o. ä. generiert hat. Dagegen ist die Zuteilung anderer Ressourcen wie "Energieeinheiten" z. B. zum Betrieb von „Scannern“ und Munitionseinheiten gut gelöst. Für eine Energieeinheit von 1,5 Volt werden 5 Charakterpunkte berechnet und die entsprechend endzeitlich gestalteten Geräte müssen so gebaut sein, daß sie Energie verbrauchen. Munitionseinheiten kosten ebenfalls jeweils 5 Charakterpunkt und bestehen jeweils aus drei Schuß bzw. 0,3l gefärbten Wassers, die von der SL ausgegeben werden. Damit ist auch schon das Thema Rüstung und Waffen angeschnitten. Die bekannten LARP-Arsenale erfahren stimmungsvolle Ergänzungen wie "Auspuffrohr" bei den Stangenwaffen bis hin zu Wasserbomben als "Granaten". Der (End-)Zeit entsprechend dürfen auch Schußwaffen nicht fehlen, von der guten alten Wasserpistole bis zur Schaumstoffbälle-Gun ist vieles möglich. Bei der Verwendung von Paintballwaffen ist einiges an Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu beachten, so daß ihr Einsatz im Live kaum sinnvoll ist. Die Rüstungsmaterialien werden, ebenfalls passend, um zerschnittene Autoreifen erweitert und natürlich sind der Ausstattung mit echten kugelsicheren Westen u. ä. nur durch den Geldbeutel Grenzen gesetzt. Eine (ausgediente) Footballrüstung, ein Neopren- oder Trockenanzug sehen an sich schon ziemlich strange aus. Leider fehlen an dieser Stelle ein paar handwerkliche Tips für den LARP-Einsteiger. Aus den Sicherheitshinweisen für Polsterwaffen läßt sich ein bißchen auf deren Herstellung schließen, aber eine Bauanweisung für eine simple Stangenwaffe oder einen Standarddolch aus Iso-Material und Tape wäre doch angebracht. Ein Hinweis zum sicheren Aufbau eines LARP-Pfeils fehlt in dem Kapitel zu Bögen und Armbrüsten leider ebenfalls. Bei aller Kritik macht aber ein Attribut besonders Spaß und das ist "Klingenkraft". Es erlaubt die Verwendung absolut überdimensionierter Waffen, "groß wie Pizzawender", die überaus häßlich, böse und gemein aussehen und denn auch einen Punkt Schaden mehr machen. Warum nur ist dieses Talent ausschließlich den Mutanten zugestanden.... Das Kampfsystem unterscheidet sich nicht maßgeblich von anderen Systemen was die Verteilung von Treffer-, Schadens- und Regenerations-Punkten angeht und in einer Hinsicht ist es genauso inkonsequent wie die meisten von ihnen: Es heißt - zu recht - wer durch den Wald trampelt wie der sprichwörtliche Elefant, der schleicht nicht, auch wenn der Charakter als Windhauch generiert wurde - warum nur ist es dann albernerweise möglich "Kampferfahrung" und "Reflexkontrolle" zu generieren? Entweder hat der Spieler (und damit der Charakter) die Übung, oder es sieht eben lausig aus und er verliert! Endzeit 144k macht Lust darauf, dieses Genre auch life zu spielen und bietet einen guten Fundus an Anregungen und Ideen zu diesem Thema, die einfach noch keiner sonst zu Papier gebracht hat. Als Regelwerk scheint es mir allerdings nicht ganz ausgereift und spielbar. Für den Einsteiger ins LARP bietet es etwas Orientierung; ein paar greifbare Anleitungen á la "Man nehme..." zum Thema Maske, Gewandung, Waffenbau halte ich für notwendiger als den Teil für Live-Organisatoren in spe. Das ist eher ein Buch für sich. Es gibt viele Variationen von „Wer bin ich?“ dafür fehlt „Was will ich?“, die Angabe zur Motivation des Charakters, die der SL die notwendigen Hinweise liefert, um ihn in den Plot einzubauen. Größtes Manko dieses Regelwerks: Die üblichen Rassen im Fantasy-Sinn, wie Elfen, Zwerge, Orks etc. gibt es in der endzeitlichen Welt nicht, dafür führt der Verfasser eine Dreiteilung in Gemeine, Techs und Mutanten ein. Jede dieser "Rassen" hat nur eine begrenzte Auswahl an Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung. Gemeine: Schwerpunkt spirituell-geistige (Psi)-Kräfte; Tech: medizinisch-techische Fähigkeiten, kämpferische Unfähigkeit; Mutanten: instinkthafte Intelligenz und technische Unfähigkeit. Mir scheint diese Aufteilung in "Rassen" ein Überbleibsel veralteter Regelwerkskonzepte zu sein. Warum Charaktere in dieses Korsett zwängen? Inhaltlich ist es nicht logisch, daß technisches Wissen, kämpferische u. Psi-Fähigkeiten und/oder Gen-Veränderungen sich in ein und demselben menschlichen Organismus ausschließen sollen (Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.). Regeltechnisch ist es nicht notwendig Charaktere auf diese Weise zu einzuschränken. Die begrenzte Menge an Generierungspunkten verhindert Superhelden und wer sich als Spieler einmal mit einem profillosen von-allem-ein-bißchen-und-nichts-richtig-Charakter gelangweilt hat, wird ihn schnell modifizieren (siehe Regel No.2). Urmel Kategorie:Liverollenspiel Kategorie:Irmgard Falk Kategorie:Janny Timm